


Art: Long Shadow

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art to illustrate sgamadison's beautiful story <a href="http://www.wraithbait.com/viewseries.php?seriesid=143"><i>'Second Best'</i></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Long Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65245) by [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/pseuds/sgamadison). 



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.

As a title graphic...

**Author's Note:**

> Do remember to tell [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/)**sgamadison** how amazing her story is. ♥


End file.
